Lock Evolution: Evolved (film)
(The screen goes black and the Universal Pictures trademark comes in. Patrick can clearly be heard humming along. The screen then cuts to the King Pig logo where Patrick is seen in his car like always) Patrick: SPONGEBOB! THEY'RE HERE! (he stands up and runs offscreen. The screen cuts to a live action segment in a school playground where everyone is playing apart from one sad boy. The camera zooms up to him) Universal Pictures Present (the camera turns to a kid on the hopscotch) A collaboration with King Pig Entertainment (The camera turns to two boys gossiping) A Pigboy Film (A bell is heard ringing and the kids run inside. The camera looks up) With SpongeBob Fanon Wiki (The camera looks down to see the kids playing again but the sad boy who is now on a bench) Guest Starring Anthony Padilla (The screen zooms in to two boys) Boy #1: Hey Phil, you see that kid over there? Phil: Yeah, that's Luke. He's well annoying! Boy #1: Before you came here I bullied him all the time! Phil: You did? Boy #1: Yeah, did I tell you about my dad? Phil: He's a mad scientist, right? Boy #1: Yeah, he made a invention (holds up an orange stone) that could send anyone to the nearest ocean and actually live! Luke will be done for! Luke: Hey guys, wanna play Man Hunt? Phil: Yeah, let's play! (they run over to Luke) Boy #1: You ready? (looks at Phil then throws stone at Luke making him disappear. Teacher: Who did that? (they both run as a flashback ensues in Luke's house) Mum: They're just teasing, Luke. It's impossible for someone to banish you from Earth... (the flashback ends as we see a missing poster for Luke on a tree) Mum: (crying) Why? How? My son! (the camera pans up as the logo is revealed and rock music plays in the background) 10 Years Later (the music stops as the scene cuts backstage of the concert hall) SpongeBob: OK guys, we're on in five minutes! (Patrick enters the scene) Patrick, is your voice ready to sing? Patrick: You bet it is! ♪Da da da dee da da dum da da dee dum!♪ SpongeBob: Patrick, we're not singing Blue. Patrick: OK, but what is the category then? SpongeBob: Patrick, what does that have to do with anything? Patrick: I dunno. (they wait for someone to something and after three seconds, the rest of the band approaches them) Squidward: Are we ready for the concert? I can't wait for the fans in New Kelp City to see what I have this time! Gary: Meow. Sandy: But you were great last time! Squidward: But this is my hometown, where I originated so I'll be even better by default! SpongeBob: OK... Just to let you know, the performance doesn't have to be perfect, but not really weird that it takes our fans away. Sandy: SpongeBob! You know that this is not just a regular concert, it is a world tour! Patrick: What's a world tour? Plankton: It's when we perform in different states. Right now, we are about to perform in a city, and this cannot be ruined. Mr. Krabs: I'm surprised ye haven't mentioned me formula, ye aren't planning on taking thee, are ya? Plankton: Heavens no! The only time I stole the formula in the band was in that episode. SpongeBob: Which one? Plankton: The show sucked, so when I refer to it I can't remember much... Squidward: Can we stop breaking the fourth wall and get on with the show! Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman, SpongeBob: We're on! Gary: Meow Patrick: But it's only been a few seconds... Announcer: Introducing The Snails! (The curtains come down and they walk on stage) SpongeBob: Patrick? Patrick: Yeah... SpongeBob: I'm nervous. Sandy: Just pretend they're naked! SpongeBob: (smirks as a familiar tune starts playing. Sandy is playing the ukulele to the tune, Mr. Krabs and Plankton have a flute, Squidward is playing the clarinet and Gary is dancing) ♪Imagine me and you, I do, I think about you day and night, it's only right to think about the girl you love and hold her tight, so happy together!♪ Patrick: ♪If I should call you up, invest a dime and you say you belong to me and ease my mind imagine how the world could be, so very fine, so happy together!♪ Sandy:: ♪I can't see me lovin' nobody but you, for all my life! When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue for all my life!♪ (loud rock music starts playing as Pearl's Lock to Live enters. They send The Snails flying off stage onto the floor) Pearl: Let's get ready to paaaarrrrtaaay! Sandy: (gets up) Pearl? Pearl: (whispers) It's how we get money! Mr. Krabs: Money? (runs on to join the band. Another tune starts playing) Squidward: There goes our five star hotel. SpongeBob: It was a three star... (tear sheds) Patrick: Now now it can't be tha bad! We're performing at Jelly Town tomorrow! Plankton: That's what you think. (hands him a flyer about Pearl's Lock to Live performing at Jelly Town) Patrick: Farter sauce! (farts) Excuse me. (takes out a jar labeled Farter Sauce and eats the goo inside) Gary: Meow... (scene cuts to them all in a limo heading home) SpongeBob: (sighs) Who would do such a thing? Krabs is gone and... well... we're useless! Sandy: I'm sorry SpongeBob, I guess we'll just have to disband. Squidward: What? We can't just give up yet! Pearl's band may had crushed our world tour to pieces, but we should still stand up to them! Patrick: Who cares about our forgettable band? Pearl's leadership will always take over us, and our smalls! Gary: Meow. Patrick: Oops, I mean tours. SpongeBob: See, Squidward? Patrick and Sandy are right. We can't do a single thing about it. We are just now the worst band ever! Plankton: Maybe we could try and find a better way! SpongeBob: Good thinking. (to everyone) Guys, we have to postpone our band for now. At least until one of us can come up with a plan. If we can try fighting back a popular band by ourselves, nothing would ever change the fan's popularity. We must find another way to gain more popularity than Pearl's band. Squidward: But then what should we do then? SpongeBob: Why don't we think about how much we had been bullied when we were kids? Maybe we tried standing up to the bully once. Maybe this could help, but we might have to improve it to get out of being a sore loser band. Sandy: Looks like we should try going out in our separate ways to find something that can help us. SpongeBob: But we'll still be friends! Cheer up, Gary! (a song ensues) (scene cuts to Jellyfish Fields where SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing) SpongeBob: And just about... (jumps up and swings down his net catching the jellyfish on the floor) Got it! Patrick: SpongeBob, I think we're here for a reason. SpongeBob: (laughs) Oh Patrick, we're here to catch jellyfish! Patrick: Oh right, silly you. SpongeBob: Patrick, what do you mean 'silly you'? Patrick: What? I'm not the one who decides my actions, my brain is. Silly you! SpongeBob: So Patrick, just continue doing what we normally do and hopefully an idea will jump into our heads! Patrick: That's easy for you to say, you have holes in your head and look at me! Hey, look at that fat jellyfish! (points to King Jellyfish who is heading towards a cave) SpongeBob: AFTER HIM! (they chase after him and end up in a cave) Woah. Patrick: (eating the Farter Sauce) Moe. (screen cuts to black then cuts to them strapped to chairs) SpongeBob: (mumbles Hey! You get us out now!) Patrick: (mumbles What he said! I can't eat my Farter Sauce!) (A man enters) ???: Sir SquarePants, Mr, Star. Welcome. SpongeBob: (mumbles Can you help us, sir?) ???: (laughs) Sure I can. Looks like your band is in a bad state. SpongeBob: (mumbles No, set us free!) ???: (laughs) I will once I'm finished. Besides, boss could've turned you into a asses! Patrick: (mumbles What does that mean?) ???: It's Shakespeare, to be or not to be! I'm good, aren't I? No? Yes? Oh yes, you can't answer! I'm The Ghost Of Christmas Future! SpongeBob: (mumbles But it's not Christmas yet!) GOCF: Of course it is. I'm sure you've heard of Lock to Live. The band is run by a strange man named Leader who by rumour was sent here by Joe and Phil of above. Bottom line: The band is evil. Soon they'll hypnotise the whole of Bikini Bottom and only you can stop them. SpongeBob: (mumbles How?) GOCF: Use these gems, (shows gems) these can evolve you to heroes. There's nine for the whole band and some visitors you'll get soon. (unstraps them) You can do this, and I'll be by your side. Go now, go! What are you waiting for? They have a top secret base in New Kelp City. SpongeBob: Thank you. Who is their master, again? (scene cuts to a large table with humans sitting round it) Leader: (evil laugh) My clones, welcome. Any of you watch the performance? ???: Yeah, it was a thriller! Leader: Exactly. I am Leader, your new master. I created every single one of you. I was bullied heavily as a child, and sent here. I may not get revenge on those idiot boys, but I will get revenge on Bikini Bottom! Once The Snails are off the charts, everyone will love my band! They'll go on so many tours! Then, I'll sent you, the new recruits, out to hypnotise the town to work for me! I'll have a army to make up for my loss of my parents, they're probably still worried sick! ???: (bursts through door) The gems sir, someones got them! Leader: They were the only things that could stop me! We're doomed! Who has them? ???: The Snails, sir. Leader: Rihanna, it's show time! Rihanna: Umm, the film has literally just started. Leader: Then it's gonna be a long day...